


I've always wanted a family. what about you?

by Geekygirl669



Series: we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve finds out hes pregnant as he and Tony celebrate their one year anniversary.how will Tony take the news that hes going to be a father?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place two years after Avengers Assemble.  
> 1year and 6 months after Iron man 4.  
> 1 years before Thor the dark world.  
> 4 years before Captain America The Winter Solider.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story.  
> i dont know how long it will be but i will try to post a chapter every week.  
> I'm not really sure what tags to but so if you find something in the story that you thinks needs to be tagged let me know and I will add it.

Sitting on the bathroom floor crying wasn't how Steve expected to spend his anniversary.

"Hey, babe you okay?" Tony asked knocking on their bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Steve said quickly standing up and quickly wiping his tears away. "I'll be out in a minute." Steve added hiding the pregnancy test in his jacket pocket.

"you okay?" Tony asked as Steve walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Steve said trying to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"I heard you crying. I know somethings wrong." Tony said grabbing one of Steve's hands.

"Tony I'm fine. I don't even know why I was crying." Steve said squeezing Tony's hand. "I need to get ready for our date."

"You sure you're okay?" Tony asked still worried as Steve went to walk away.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Steve told him finally getting away from Tony's grip. "we need to get ready before we're late for our dinner."

"okay." Tony said deciding to drop it for now and just have a nice anniversary dinner with his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"this had been really nice." Steve said as he and Tony finished eating dinner.

"yeah, it has." Tony said smiling. "I can't believe we've been dating for a year now."

"I know and I can't believe you remembered this place." Steve said looking around the restaurant.

"we went on our first date here, of course, I remember it." Tony said grabbing Steves hands across the table. "I love you."

"love you too Tones." Steve said his smile getting even bigger. "what do you think about kids?"

"never really thought about them. Why?" 

"before I went into the ice having kids was always something I wanted but couldn't have them due to all my health problems. Then I went into the ice and when I woke up and we started dating I thought I might finally be able to have kids. So I was just wondering what you thought about having kids." Steve rambled getting really nervous. 

"I never really thought about kids. My dad wasn't really ever there for me so I've never really thought about them." Tony said still looking confused. 

"do you think that maybe one day you'll want kids?" Steve asked. 

"maybe." Tony told him. "let's get home I have something else planned." Tony added trying to change the subject. 

"what else do you have planned?" Steve asked the talk of kids not forgotten but pushed to the side for now. 

"it's a surprise." Tony said before getting the waitress and paying their bill. "you ready?" 

"yeah." Steve said as the two of them stood up and left the restaurant. 

Steve and Tony took a slow walk back to the Avengers tower in comfortable silence. 

"why." Steve said when the elevator opened up on Tony's floor. "this is amazing." Steve added looking around at all of the flowers and candles around the apartment. 

"you really like it?" Tony asked nervously. 

"Yeah, it's amazing." Steve said pulling Tony in for a hug. "thanks for doing all of this." 

"for you anything." Tony said before pulling Steve into the living room. "I've got something to ask you but you don't have to answer straight away." 

"okay." Steve said looking confused. 

"do you want to move in with me?" Tony asked sounding really unsure. 

"of course I'll move in with you." Steve said without even having to think about it. Steve leaned forward and missed Tony so happy about moving in with Tony. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up with a huge smile on his face as he remembered the previous night. 

"morning. "Tony said sleepily from where he was laying next to Steve. 

"Hey." Steve sighs his smile only getting bigger. "did last night really happen?" 

"yeah. We're moving in together." Tony said also smiling. 

"good." Steve said feeling the happiest he had since he woke up 70 years in the future. 

"good." Tony mirrored before kissing Steve.

"I can't wait." Steve said once he had pulled away from the kiss. 

"then let's not. Move in today." Tony suggested as she seats up. 

Steve stayed laying down watching Tony shocked. "I know I don't have that much stuff but I can't move it all in one day." 

"I'm not asking you to. You could just get your clothes and what you really need and then slowly move the rest of your stuff in later."

"yeah, that sounds good." Steve said his smile never leaving. "I have something I need to tell you." Steve added nervously as he seats up. 

"yeah. You can tell me anything." Tony said starting to get nervous as well. 

"yesterday when you found me crying in the bathroom." Steve started as he nervously fiddled with his blanket. "I was in there because I haven't been feeling well and some smells have been making me feel really sick so I decided to take a pregnancy test just to rule that out. But it was positive. I'm pregnant." 

Tony didn't reply he just seat they're staring at his boyfriend in shock. 

Sure they both know Steve could get pregnant but they had both been extremely careful. Steve was on birth control and they always used a condom. 

So Steve getting pregnant was a huge shock and not something either of them expected to happen. 

"I need to think." Tony said quickly getting up and leaving the room. 

Tony quickly walked down to his lab looking Steve out before going into full-blown panic mode. 

Full blown panic mode for Tony evolved Tony walking over to his alcohol cabinet and getting out a bottle of scotch to drink his panic away. 

As Tony seat on the floor drinking, he thought about what was about to come.  
If Steve planned on having the baby he was going to be a father. He was going to be the one thing he never planned on being. The thing that scared him the most. 

See despite what Tony told Steve he never saw himself as a dad. He never wanted to be a dad and put a child through what he went through. 

When Steve came down half an hour later and saw Tony sitting on the floor drinking already halfway through a bottle of scotch he quickly turned around and left the Avengers tower as tears slipped down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER.

Tony had been standing nervously outside Steves apartment for 20 minutes before he finally worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Tony." Steve said shocked as he opened the door to see his boyfriend.

"Hey, Steve." Tony said even more nervous then he had been just five minutes ago.

"what do you want?" Steve asked still mad at Tony.

"I wanted to apologise. For last week. I was nervous but you were to so I shouldn't have just left." Tony Started looking away from Steve. "I'm really nervous about us having a baby but I love you and I want to stand by you."

"really?" Steve asked shocked.

"yeah. I'm terrified about messing up this kids life but with you, I think we'll be alright."

"come in." Steve said walking into his appointment smiling slightly.

"I'm still terrified."

"Tony I am too. We're the Avengers this kid will probably never get a normal life. But I know we'll be able to give this child so much love and that it will be happy. As long as we're both here I think everything will be okay." Steve said once they got into the kitchen. I'm still mad that you just left me."

"I can't promise I won't do that. But I'll try my hardest to always talk to you." Tony told Steve truthfully.

"that's all I ask for." Steve said before pulling Tony in for a kiss.

"we need to book a doctors appointment for you." Tony said once he pulled away from the kiss.

"I went to the doctors yesterday to confirm I'm pregnant and I booked an ultrasound for tomorrow." Steve told his boyfriend. "I was going to call you and let you know when you showed up."

"can I come?"

"of course."

Tony spent that night at Steves apartment trying to make up for his behaviour the previous week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Steve and Tony headed for the doctors for Steves first ultrasound.

"are you sure your okay with this?" Steve asked as he and Tony seat in the waiting room at the doctors. 

"yeah. You, me and this baby are going to make a pretty amazing family." Tony was still uncertain about having a baby and about his ability to be a good dad but he was going to keep calm and try his dame hardest to make this easier for Steve. 

"I'm scared too." Steve added after a couple of minutes of silence knowing exactly what was going through his boyfriends head. "this child will rely on me and me alone for the next 9 months then the two of use for the next 18 years. I'm terrified but I already love this baby more than anything." 

"I love this baby so much to so I guess the two of us are just going to have to be scared shitless together." Tony said just before they were called in for there appointment.

Steve and Tony were taken back to the exam room and they made sure everything was okay with Steve before telling him to lay down on the exam bed for an ultrasound.

" okay lift your shirt up." Dr Williams said to Steve as he seat on the stool next to the bed.

Steve nodded and did what the doctor said taking hold of Tony's hand as the Dr squeezed the gel on his stomach and placed the wand thing on his stomach.

Steve and Tony watched in awe at there baby on the screen.

"your about 4 or 5 weeks along." Dr Williams said as she looked at the screen. "and everything looks good." she added after a couple of minutes.

"this is amazing." Tony said in awe.

"Yeah, that's our baby." Steve said looking away from the screen to take a quick glance at Tony to see the tears in his eyes.

The Dr made sure everything was okay and printed Steve and Tony a picture of the ultrasound before telling Steve to boke an appointment and letting Steve and Tony go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"that was pretty amazing." Steve said as Tony was driving him home.

"yeah. It's only a tiny blob right now but I already love it so much." Tony told his boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy how much I already love it." Steve said smiling as he placed a hand on his still flat stomach.

"do you still want to move into the tower?" Tony asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"yeah, I still want to move in with you." Steve said without a second of thought.

"good." Tony said his smiled only getting bigger. 

"I don't want to do it all in one day though." Steve said looking over at Tony. "I would like to move all of my stuff there over about a week. If that's okay with you."

"of course it is Steve. You can take as long as you need." Tony said as he pulled up in front of Steves apartment building. "can I come in?" 

"yeah of course." Steve said as he undone his seat belt. 

Steve and Tony spent the rest of the day talking about Steve moving in and how things were going to change over the next 9 months. 

By the end of the night, the two of them were both feeling a little better about everything that was going to happen and they were excited about starting a family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.   
> I read through three times and fixed my mistakes but if I missed any please let me know.   
> I would love to know what you thought of this chapter in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month was spent with Steve moving his stuff into the tower and the two of them getting used to the fact that they no longer living on their own but instead of it making things awkward or weird between the two of them like Tony was afraid of. No things only got better between the two of them.

Living together and knowing that they were going to have a baby was the best feeling for Steve and Tony.

"we have another ultrasound on Friday." Steve told Tony as the two of them got ready for bed.

"what time?" Tony asked looking over at Steve.

"one." Steve told him as he sat down on the bed.

"okay. I'll let Peper know." Tony seat down in bed next to Steve. "so I can be there."

"okay." Steve said as he laid down. 

"can you put the appointments in my work calendar so that I can always make it there?" Tony asked as he picked up his tablet.

"Yeah, of course, I can do that." Steve said looking over at Tony.

Tony spent the rest of the night working on fixing a problem with one of Clint's arrows while Steve slept next to him. Something that was becoming a natural occurrence since they moved in together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Friday things didn't quite go how they expected them too. 

As they were on there way out of the tower the Avengers were called away on a mission bad enough for Tony to be called. meaning Steve was left to go to his appointment alone worrying about his boyfriend. 

"they're going to be okay Steve." Bruce said as the two of them a seat in the living room watching news reports of the attack. 

"how do you know that it looks pretty bad." Steve said not looking away from the TV. 

"there hasn't been a code green." Bruce reminded his friend. "it can't be that bad." 

"doesn't mean they're going to be okay." Steve said looking over at Bruce with tears in his eyes. 

"how many missions have we been on as a team. Loads and we always make it out okay. Have some hope." Bruce said looking back at Steve. 

"I'm trying to have some hope." Steve said placing a hand on his still flat stomach. 

Steve and Bruce seat in the living room watching the news on the TV for half an hour before they were told the fight was over and that everyone was okay. 

It was another half hour before Tony and the rest of the team made it back to the tower. 

"Tony." Steve said the minute Tony had walked back into the tower as he ran over to give him a hug. "I was so worried." 

"Sorry about that." Tony said hugging Steve back tightly wanting to forget the tough fight. "you okay?" 

"I am now your home safe." Steve said pulling back a bit to look at Tony. 

"how was the scan?" 

"everything was fine." Steve reassured his boyfriend. 

The rest of the night was spent with Steve and Tony cuddled up on the sofa both just glad that everything and everyone was okay. 

"I'm gonna give up being Iron Man permanently. At least until the baby's like 2." Tony told Steve a couple of hours later. 

"really?" Steve asked shocked. 

"yeah. I don't want to miss out on another appointment and I don't want you sitting at home worrying like you were tonight. If giving up Iron Man means I get to be here for everything then I would." Tony told Steve not a single bit of regret in his voice. 

"thanks." Steve said before kissing Tony glad that he won't have to sit at home worrying about the love of his life when he's powerless to help. 

They both know that one day the world would need them to be superheroes again but for now, they can live without the worrying and sleepless nights that comes when one when of them is called away on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> If there's any mistakes please just let me know.   
> I would love to know what you thought of this chapter in the comments. I love knowing what people think of my storys.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm finally showing." Steve said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Steve at about 13 weeks pregnant now has a small barely noticeable baby bump. 

Tony didn't say anything as he walked over to Steve and placing a hand on top of Steves. "how long till you have to be at Sheild?" Tony asked after a couple of minutes of silence. 

Steve pulled away from Tony thinking before he answered. "I need to leave in about half an hour."

Tony nodded and watched as Steve walked around there room getting ready and making sure he has everything he would need for his first day not being a field agent at Sheild. 

"were still going to tell the team over dinner tonight right?" Tony asked when Steve was finally finished Getting ready. 

"Yeah I wanted to wait until I was in the second trimester but we can't keep lying about why I can't go on missions so this will just be easier." Steve said as he walked over and kissed Tony. "I'll see you when I get back from work."

"see you tonight. Love you." 

"love you." Steve said back as he walked out of their room. 

Tony spent the rest of the day upgrading some of Clint's arrows and Nates widow bites, to stop himself from thinking about the big news he and Steve were going to tell the team at dinner. Tony was sure they would take it well but telling all of there friends was going to make everything so much more real than they already were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jarvis run the latest test." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair. 

"of course sir." Jarvis replayed as he started running the tests. 

As Tony waited for the test to finish Javis informed him that Steve was home and on his way down to see him. 

"Hey." Steve said as he walked in. "what you up to?" 

"upgrading some of Clint's arrows." Tony said turning around to look at Steve. 

"okay." Steve said as he walked over to kiss Tony. "do you still think tonight's a good idea?" 

"yeah. I'm worried too but I think the team knowing is for the best." Tony said trying to reassure Steve. 

"just If something goes wrong." Steve said panaking before Tony interrupted him. "Steve your a little super soldier everything is going to be okay."

"being a super soldier doesn't mean everything is going to be okay. The baby could still have some of the problems I had when I was a kid or I could lose the baby." Steve panicked. 

"Steve. Everything is going to be okay. This baby will be okay." Tony said reassuringly as he stood up and pulled Steve in for a hug. "after everything we've done having a family is what we deserve. Let's just try to think about everything good, like the fact that we're going to have a baby." 

"I'm trying. It's just really hard." Steve said as he hugged Tony tighter. 

Tony asked Bruce if he could cook that night so that he could stay with Steve and help him get ready to tell all of there friends that night.   
By the time it was dinner Steve was still nervous but ready to tell his friends about his and Tony's growing family and how happy they were. 

 

"we need to tell you guys something." Steve said about halfway through dinner. 

"what's up?" Clint asked as he looked over St his captain. 

"Steves pregnant." Tony said deciding to just come out with is before Steve could change his mind 

"that's amazing." Bruce said looking over at one of his closest friends. "this is a good thing right?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing." Steve said smiling for the first time that afternoon. "it's a really good thing." 

"then we're really happy for you." Nate said placing a hand on Steves' shoulder. "and we're all here for you." 

"yeah, all of use." Clint agreed. 

"thanks, guys." Steve said getting emotional. "it means a lot to use."

"so this means no captain America for a while." Clint said a couple of minutes later. "and that's why you weren't on the last mission." 

"yeah." Tony said looking over at Steve. "we were thinking Steve would probably stop being Cap until the baby's about 6 months and then till the baby's a bit older only one of us will go out on Avengers missions." 

"that sounds like a good plan." Bruce told them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"that went really well." Steve said as he and Tony got into bed that night. 

"I told you it would. Their our friends." Tony told his boyfriend. 

The team had spent the rest of the evening talking about what was going to happen over the next year and how things were going to change in the tower. 

"I know deep down I knew. I was just really worried." Steve said laying down. 

"yeah, now we just need to tell Pepper." Tony said sighing dramatically. 

"Pepper will probably take it better then the team did. I just know she will be so excited." Steve said smiling at his boyfriends' dramatics. "when do you plan on telling her?" 

"when I go into to work on Monday." Tony said as he picked his tablet up of off his bedside table. 

Steve just nodded before rolling over and going to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so you're going to be a dad." Pepper said after Tony told her that Steve was pregnant. 

"yeah." Tony said smiling. 

"I'm really happy for you Tony." Pepper said pulling him in for a hug. "and I'm expecting to see this baby a lot."

"of course. You're going to get to see your nice or nephew all the time."

"I'm going to be the kids' aunt?" Pepper asks shocked. 

"of course you our Pep." Tony said smiling. 

"How's Steve?"

"he's good. Worried about everything that could go wrong but really happy about the baby."

"I'm really happy for the two of you. You deserve it." Pepper told Tony. "now get back to work. I'll be coming round at some point to see Steve."

"wouldn't expect anything less." Tony said as he turned around to leave. "your welcome whenever you what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if their is just let me know in the comments.   
> I would love to know what you think of this chapter in the comments. I love knowing what people think of my work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying my story so far would love to know what you think of it.

The next two months went by in a blur. Steve was now 5 months pregnant and both he and Tony were really excited to meet there son or daughter. 

"are you sure you don't want to find out?" Tony asked Steve as the two of them drove to his ultrasound appointment. 

"yeah. I want it to be a surprise." Steve said not shocked that Tony was asking him again. 

"you know bakeries will make a cake with either blue or pink." Tony told Steve for the third time that week.

"I know Tony you've told me before. I want it to be a surprise." Steve said getting a little bit annoyed. 

"it would be a surprise but you would find out sooner." Tony pointed out. 

"will you let it go if I promise to think about it?" Steve asked looking over at his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I will let it go." Tony agreed. 

"then I will think about it." Steve said smiling. 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Steve thought about finding out the gender of the baby early. 

"Rodgers." the nurse said as she walked into the waiting room.

Steve took Tony's hand as the two of them followed the nurse to the doctor's office. 

Steve got his hight and weight checked before being taken to the exam room. 

Steve laid down on the hospital bed and pulled up his top exposing his baby bump. 

"everything is going to be okay. Tony said taking hold of Steves' hand knowing he always worried a little bit about there baby when they went to their appointments. 

"I know." Steve said as he placed his other hand on his baby bump. "the baby doesn't stop moving." Steve added smiling as the baby gave a small kick. 

"Okay, Steve." Dr Williams said as she walked in. "how are you feeling?" 

"I'm felling pretty good. No more morning sickness." Steve told her. 

"he's been eating some weird stuff though." Tony said with a small laugh. 

"yeah." Dr Williams said smiling too. "now let's have a look at this baby."

Dr Williams walked over to Steve and turned on the ultrasound machine. "I'm guessing you still don't want to know the sex."

"no, we don't." Steve said at the same time Tony said "yes."

"we want it to be a surprise." Steve said after Dr Williams gave him a questioning look. 

Tony just nodded agreeing with Steve. 

Dr Williams smiled at the couple before getting started with the ultrasound. 

"everything looks good." Dr Williams said a couple of minutes later. "I'm printing of 5 pictures right?" 

"yeah, 5." Steve said not looking away from the picture of his unborn child. 

The doctor finished the ultrasound and printed of the five pictures. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"how is the baby?" Clint asked as Steve and Tony walked into the living room. 

"good. The baby's good, Steves good." Tony said going to sit down on the sofa. 

"you find out the sex?" Nate asked from where she was sat next to Clint. 

"no were waiting to find out." Steve told them sitting down and placing a hand on his baby bump. 

"I want us to find out but Steve doesn't." Tony told the group. 

"I think we should wait to find out. And I said I would think about the whole finding out from a cake thing if you let it drop for now." Steve said getting kind of annoyed. 

"fine, I'll drop it." Tony said dramatically as an alarm went off in the tower. "what's going on Jarvis?"

"there was a bomb explosion downtown. The tech used seems to be of another world." Javis informed them. "the Avengers are needed. I think you are to sir." Jarvis added making the team worried as he knows that Tony was only going to go on missions if it was absolutely necessary. 

"be careful." Steve told Tony as the group walked out of the living room. 

"always am." Tony shouted back. 

Once all of the team had left Steve grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on and over to the news so he could watch what was going on. 

Steve watched only getting more worried as the fight got bad enough for a code green and the hulk was let out. 

"everything's going to be okay." Steve said to himself reassuringly as he rubbed his baby bump. "daddy's going to be just fine." 

When it looked like the fight was coming to an end and Steve was finally starting to calm down when one of the aliens attacking shot down Tony and his boyfriend feel to the ground. 

Steve paced worriedly as he waited for the team to get back to see if Tony was okay. 

"how is he?" Steve asked Natasha as he walked into med bay.

"he's going to have to have surgery but the Dr said he would be okay." Natasha said as she pulled her friend into a reassuring hug. 

Waiting to find out what was happening with Tony was some of the longest hours of Steve's life (even longer than the hours after he woke up from the ice.) 

"how is he?" Steve asked when the doctor walked into the waiting room. 

"he's asleep and probably will be for quite a while, he's got a broken leg and quite a lot of cuts but other than that he's fine." the Doctor told Steve. "you can go and see him." 

"Thanks, Dr." Steve said before walking past the team and into Tony's hospital room. "Hey." Steve said taking Tony's hand in his. "you said you were going to be careful. You promised." Steve cried. "you gotta wake up soon okay. I and this baby need you. This baby's going to need there dad to teach them science and how to make things. I can't do this without you. Me and you always. I love you more than the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just le me know.  
> I would love to know what you thought of this chapter and what you think of the story so far in the comments it really gives me the push I need to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks for all the kudos.

"Steve." Tony whispered when he woke up three days later shocking Steve awake.

"tony." Steve said smiling for the first time in almost four days.

"what happened?" Tony asked still feeling groggy as he tried to site up.

"don't." Steve told Tony as he placed a hand comfortingly on his chest. "you were hit pretty hard. Been asleep for the past three days."

"is the team okay?" Tony asked as he finally gave up trying to sit up.

"yeah everyone else is okay." Steve said as happy tears slid down his cheek. "don't do that to me again."

"promise." Steve leaned down and kissed Tony overjoyed that the love of his life was okay.

Tony spent the next couple days in med bay before he was allowed to go home with the promise that he would take things easy and a promise from Steve that he would make sure Tony did.

But promising to make sure Tony took things easy was easier said then down and over the next two weeks, Steve struggled to make sure Tony didn't push himself too far. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"come on Tony you need to get some sleep." Steve said as he sleepily walked into Tony's lab having woken up without his boyfriend in bed with him. 

"In a minute Steve. I have to finish this first." Tony didn't look up from the work he was doing on His suite. 

"please come to bed, Tony." Steve begged as he rubbed his baby bump. "I sleep better when you're there with me. 

"I need to finish this."

"you're still healing and can wait to finish this in the morning." Steve told Tony tiredly. 

"I'm almost finished. I will be up in a bit." Tony still hadn't looked up from his work and Steve was starting to get really annoyed. 

"Tony can you please just come to bed. I'm worried." Steve admitted quietly as he walked over to Tony. 

"I'm fine stop worrying." Tony said dismissively. 

"Tony your still hurt, still healing. Me and this baby need you to be okay. We need you." Steve whispered as he looked down at the floor. 

"and I'm right here. I'm fixing the suit." Tony said finally looking up from his work. 

"Tony please just come to bed. Me and the baby don't need you to fix your suit we need you with us." Steve told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"give me five minutes and I promise I will be up." Tony promised placing his hand on top of Steves. 

"you better be Tony." Steve agreed. "five minutes." 

"five minutes." Tony agreed AS Steve turned around to walk out of the lab and upstairs. 

Steve slowly made his way up to their room as he rubbed his baby bump. When he got to there room Steve decided to read a book as he waited for his boyfriend. 

But half an hour later Steve was disappointed when Tony still hadn't come up to bed and decided to just go to sleep without his boyfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Tony?" Clint asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"probably still in his lab." Steve told him frustrated at Tony. "he's been there since yesterday." 

"did he not go to bed?" Pepper asked knowing how Tony could get. 

"no promised me he would but he didn't." Steve seat down at the kitchen table a plate of pancakes in his hand. 

"you want me to go and talk to him?" Pepper asked sitting down next to Steve. "it might help." 

"no I went down last night and he promised he would be up in five minutes but he still isn't up." Steve said getting overly emotional from his pregnancy hormones. 

"let me have a go. You never know it could work." Pepper stood up and walked away before Steve could tell it was a bad idea again. 

Pepper stormed downstairs mad at her former boss and best friend. 

"Tony you need to go and see Steve." Pepper said loudly as he walked into his lab. 

"what?" Tony asked shocked at Peppers outburst. 

"you promised Steve you would leave the lab last night but your still here." pepper walked closer to Tony her anger only dying down a little.

 

"shit." Tony said having gotten so caught up his work that he promised Steve he would go upstairs. "how mad is he?" 

"I think he's more upset then mad." Pepper told him her anger almost all gone seeing how guilty he looked. 

"I should probably go and see him before he gets more upset than angry." Tony said as he stood up. 

"yeah, you should." Pepper agreed as Tony walked past her. 

Tony walked up to the kitchen worriedly. "Hey." Tony whispered as he walked into the kitchen. 

The rest of the team noticed the tension between the couple and bid there goodbye. 

"Sorry about last night." Tony said as he seats down next to Steve. 

"when we found out I was pregnant you promised me you would stop spending days on end in your lab or going down there when things get really hard." Steve reminded Tony. "you promised." 

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was going to come up but I got caught up in what I was doing and lost track of time."

"Tony I can't do sleepless night with a newborn or have to lay upstairs unable to go to sleep because I'm worried my boyfriend isn't sleeping or eating enough." Steve said as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I need you right now. More then I've ever needed you, Tony." 

"I'm so sorry. How about I eat breakfast then go and finish the upgrade and once I'm finished I'll be all yours okay." Tony said placing a hand on Steve's thigh. 

"okay." Steve agreed. "I don't want you to not so your work I just want you to slow it down a little. We're going to get enough sleepless nights once the baby's here." Steve placed a hand on his baby bump feeling the baby move. 

"I know." Tony placed his hand on top of Steves smiling. "now what do we have for breakfast?"

"I think there's still some pancakes left."

Spending less time in the lab and remembering to come out to eat and sleep was going to be hard but there was no one else Tony would want or do it for than the love of his life and his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I would love to know what you thought of the chapter in the comments.   
> Sorry if theirs any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments so I can fix it please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted late I was really busy this week.  
> I just saw far from home and it was really good so I thought I would post the next chapter of this for everyone.   
> Thanks for all the kudos I really appreciate it.

Tony was worried. Most of the team could see he was. But knowing Tony they all know it was better to let him come to them to talk if he needed to.

"this baby is really growing fast." Steve said as he looked at his six months baby bump in the mirror. "I can't belive I'm over half the way though my pregnancy."

"neither can I." Tony said not looking up from his tablet.

"you okay?" Steve asked hearing the slightly of tone to Tony's voice.

Tony didn't look up from his lap as he said. "yeah I'm fine."

"no your not." Steve walked over to Tony and seat down next to him. "what's wrong. You've been acting strange the last few days."

"I'm fine Steve." Tony said finally looking up at Steve. "I've just had a lot of work the last few days."

"this isn't work." Steve said knowing how Tony normally acted when he was stressed with work. "you spend all your time in your lab worrying if it's about work. You haven't been to your lab in three days. And I know this because Jarvis told me because even he knows somethings wrong."

Tony seat there starting at Steve trying to come up with some excuses as to why he had been acting strange lately before releasing that Steve know him better then almost any one and would see straight through him." I'm going to be a horrible father. "

"no your not. Your going to be a great father." Steve placed a hand on Tony's leg.

"how do you know that. The minute something went wrong I went back to my old ways. I worried you by staying in my lab and not coming up. I just left you to deal with things on your own even though you told me you needed me."

"yeah you did and I was really hurt and mad at first but it's the first time you did it for months. You've stopped working to much, drinking and you've been more caring then you've ever been." Steve said a tear fell down his check. "I know you going to be an amazing father because you would do anything for the people you love and you love this baby. They are going to be so lucky to have a father like you."

"do you really belive that?" Tony asked looking back down at his lap finding it hard to believe a work Steve was saying.

"yeah I do Tony. I really belive that." Steve took Tony's hand and paced it on his ever growing baby bump. "this baby is going to be so loved, so looked after and so happy because your going to make sure of it."

Steve and Tony seat there on their bed both with a hand on Steves baby bump thinking about the future and what it holds for their little family.

"I have to pee." Steve said about ten minutes later standing up. "go wait in the living room and the two of use can have a lazy afternoon watching TV."

"okay." Tony said smilling for the first time in the last few days as he watched Steve walk into their bathroom.

When Steve had finished on the toilet and walked into the living room Tony had turned the TV on and set a few snakes out for the two of them.

The afternoon was spent with the two of them laying down on the safe watching TV both with a hand on Steves baby bump marveling over the little movments they could feel. 

Tony's fears would never really go away but at this point he actually believed he could be a good father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was thinking." Tony said a couple days later as he and Steve layed on bed. "that before the baby's born we should go away for a long weekend just the two of use."

"that sounds nice." Steve looked over at Tony smilling. "a holiday just the two use before we became a family of three."

"that's exactly what I was thinking." Tony seat up streighter and turned around a bit so he was facing Steve. "I thought we decerved a weekend before the little one gets here." 

"your going to plan it all right?" Steve asked knowing that if he planned it everything would go wrong. 

"yeah. I want everything about it to be a surprise. A little treat for doing all this for me. For use." Tony said placing a hand on Steves stomach. 

"you don't need to thank me for doing this." Steve said smilling at his boyfriend. "yeah there's been the morning sickness and stuff but I have loved the last six months."

"I'll book the holiday for in about a month and a half."

"okay." Steve agreed smilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I would love to know what you thought of this chapter in the comments. I really appreciate it.   
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if their is just let me know so I can fix them please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw spiderman far from home again last night and it was so good. Even the second time. I have a new short marvel story I'm writing set during the movie and will hopefully have it up in the next two weeks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"I want to build to build a crib." Tony admitted as he and Steve were planning the nursery. 

"okay." Steve said smiling. "a handmade crib. That's really sweet."

"well it's our kid and they deserve the best." Tony told Steve smiling. "what colour would you want it?"

"I was thinking dark brown. Natural dark wood colour." Steve reached over Tony and grabbed the tablet. "Pepper wants to throw me a baby shower so we'll probably get most of the clothes and some of the other stuff so I think we should just focus on the furniture for now."

"okay well look through and show me what you like." Tony suggested leaning back in his seat.

Steve nodded as he scrolled down the Web page looking at all the furniture chooses for babies.

"wait Peppers throwing you a baby shower." Tony said after a couple of minutes shocked.

"of course she is." Steve laughed placing the tablet on the table. "she said her niece or nephew was going to have a baby shower no matter what. Nates helping her."

"you looking forward to it?"

"Yeah, it should be fun." Steve shrugged looking at Tony. "don't worry you don't have to be there."

"if you want me to be there I would happily be there."

"it's just going to be people talking and opening presents you don't have to be there." Steve told him smiling.

Tony nodded as he leaned forward and kissed Steve. "I know I don't have to be there but I would like to."

Tears rolled down Steves cheek before he said "stupid hormones."

"so you happy I'm going to be there." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, I'm really happy you're going to be there and I hate pregnancy hormones." Steve placed a hand on his 6-month baby bump as he laughed.

"I would hate them too." Tony agreed.

Picking nursery furniture ended up being harder then they thought it was going to be. But after about 2 hours of looking, they finally found furniture that they both agreed on.

"what you guys still doing up?" Nat asked as she walked into the living room.

"we've been trying to pick nursery furniture." Steve said tiredly.

"let me see." Nat walked over to Steve excited. Ever since they told the team Steve was pregnant they had been seeing a different sweeter side to her.

"Tony's building a crib." Steve explained a couple of minutes later.

"that's sweet." Nat told Tony. "you're going to put the nursery in the room next to yours right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Tony said as he stood up.

"I'm going to let you two get back to this." Nat turned around to leave but stopped when Tony said "don't I was planning on going and starting the plans for the crib."

"no, I just came to get a glass of water." Nat said walking over to the door. "I'll see you two in the morning." she added before leaving. 

"I'm going to go to bed." Steve told Tony standing up. "don't spend too long downstairs."

"I won't." Tony promised giving Steve a quick kiss. 

Tony only spent half an hour in his lab before he came up to bed. Keeping his promise to Steve. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tony, can you wait outside I want to talk to the doctor?" Steve asked as he wiped the gel of off his stomach. 

"Everything okay?" Tony asked nervously. 

"Yeah everything's okay, I just want to talk to her." Steve reassured Tony. 

Tony just nodded before walking out of the hospital room and into the waiting room. 

"what's going on?" Dr Williams asked as Steve seat up on the exam bed. 

"everything's fine." Steve assured her pulling his top down. "I was just wondering if you could write the gender down on a piece of paper?"

"Yeah, of course, I can." Dr Williams grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. 

"can you fold it? I don't want to see it yet." Steve said as he stood up one hand on his back the other on his 6 and a half month belly. 

Dr Williams filled the piece of paper and handed it over to Steve smiling. 

Steve walked out of the room a couple of minutes later piece of paper folded up in his pocket. 

"Everything okay?" Tony asked. 

"Perfect." Steve told Tony smiling. 

Steve and Tony walked up to the penthouse and told the team, who were waiting, that everything with the baby was fine before the six of them settled in for their Friday night movie. 

Friday night movies were created so that the team could show Steve all the movies he missed out on when he was under for 70 years that they deemed he had to watch.   
And it had quickly become one of the best night of the week for them. 

"what are we watching tonight?" Steve asked as he sat down on one of the sofas. 

"die hard." Clint said from his seat next to Nat. "I still can't believe you haven't seen any of them yet."

"sorry if my priorities since waking up 70 years in the future wasn't watching movies." Steve said the fact the he was joking clear in his voice. 

"No, it was getting knocked up." Clint Joked back a smile on his face. 

"can we just play the movie?" Bruce asked as he sat down. "I've got some work I need to finish after the movie." 

The five of them just nodded before Clint hit play and the movie started. 

Steve enjoyed the movie but by halfway, through he was asleep his head resting on Tony's shoulder hand on his baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this chapter.  
> I would love to know what you think of this chapter and the story so far.   
> Sorry if there's any mistakes. If there is just let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long. I know I said I would post on Monday because I couldn't last week but I went to Thorpe Park on Monday and when I got home I was to tired and hot and didn't really feel up to editing this chapter. And yesterday I was getting everything ready for my PGL trip in two weeks and I forgot to post but I went to see far from home again last night and It reminded me to post this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"you sure you want to come?" Steve asked for the third time that morning as he and Tony got ready for the baby shower.

"yeah Steve I want to be there." Tony said smilling as he walked over to his seven and a half month pregnant boyfriend.

"good." Tony kissed Steve quickly before they walked down to the living room on the group floor were the baby shower was happening. 

"Steve." Pepper said happily set when they walked in. 

"thanks for setting this up." Steve said hugging Pepper. 

"of course. It doesn't start for another ten minutes so go and get something to eat while we finish setting up." Pepper told them. 

"yeah." Tony said smiling before he and Steve walked into the kitchen next door. "so what exactly am I going to have to do at this things?"

"there'll be games and food we'll open presents that's about it." Steve walked over to the fridge. "but you don't have to play the game if you don't want to." 

"I'll see what they are." Tony told Steve sitting down at the kitchen counter. "what kind of food?"

"party food." Steve said as he looked through the fridge. "and a cake."

"a cake. What kind?" 

"a gender surprise one." Steve said nervously looking over at Tony. 

"what?" Tony asked surprised. 

"after you got really hurt I started thinking about finding out the sex before there born. I wanted a surprise but you wanted to know. So I thought a cake at the baby shower." Steve explained as he walked over to Tony a bottle of water in his hands. "we don't have to do it though." Steve added a couple minutes later when Tony still hadn't said anything. 

Tony just smiled at his boyfriend before pulling him in for a kiss. "no this is amazing. Thank you." 

The next five minutes was spent with Tony thanking Steve in between kisses before Peper came in and told them everything was ready. 

The living room was decorated in balloons and banners, long table covered in food with the cake at the end qfn a pile in the corner of presents. 

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, pepper, Rohdey, Happy and Steves friends from Shield May and Ben Parker were there. 

Pepper guided Steve over to a decorated chair and made him sit down before she started the baby shower of with some games. 

"can we have some food now?" Steve asked about an hour into the party placing a hand on his stomach. 

"of course." Pepper said happily standing up. "we'll eat then we'll do the cake."

"I'll bring you a plate." Tony said to Steve knowing that it was hard for him to get up. 

"thanks." Steve said gratefully as he leaned back in his chair. 

Everyone spent about half an hour eating and talking before Pepper declared it time to do the cake. 

Tony helped Steve stand up before the two of them walked over to the cake.

"you do it." Steve said handing Tony the knife. 

"thanks." Tony said before cutting a small piece of cake and picking it up revealing a blue inside. "were having a boy." 

"yeah." Steve agreed happily looking at the piece of cake in Tonys hand as the rest of the group talked behind them. 

Tony put the piece of cake on a plate placing it on the table before he pulled Steve in for a hug. "were having a boy." 

"a boy." Steve said happily. 

After Steve and Tony pulled apart a couple minutes later Pepper told everyone that it was present time. 

"this is from all of the team butbwe also all got you something small." Natasha explained pointing to the big present. 

"I'll open the smaller ones first." Steve said as he picked up the smallest one. "thanks." Steve said to Pepper once he had opened the present which was 6 baby grows all with the Avengers on them. 

"yeah thanks Pep." Tony agreed looking down at the iron man one with a smile on his face. 

They also got Avengers Teddy bears from Clint, a sweet baby memory box and blankets from Natasha, a bunch of gender nutural clothes from Bruce, some nursary book and a baby hamper from Rohdey, some more clothes from Happy and some ornimants for the baby's room from May and Ben. 

The big present was a mosses basket full of nappies and bottles 

"thank you guys so much. This was amazing." Steve said as some happy tears slid down his face. 

"yeah this was pretty great." Tony placed a hand on Steves shoulder smilling with his boyfriend. 

"all the present were amazing." 

"I'm so glad you liked it." Papper said as she walked over to hug Steve. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating, talking and playing a few more games. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"that was amazing." Steve said as he layed down in bed. 

"yeah." Tony agreed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I still can't believe we're having a baby boy." 

"I know." Steve placed a hand on his stomach smilling as the baby kicked. "we can't start thinking about names now." 

"I already have a few." Tony admitted moving closer to Steve. 

"yeah like what?" Steve asked shocked but happy that Tony had been thinking of names. 

"Parker." Tony told Steve a little unsure. 

"that's nice but I'm not sure. " Steve said looking Tony in the eye. "I like James. After Bucky and Rohdey. 

"yeah I like James and Rohdey would love it if he was named after him." Tony agreed. 

"we still have time to decide. When he's born we could think he suits a totally different name." Steve pointed out looking down at his baby bump. "we've got less then two months till he's here." 

"doesn't seem like very long." Tony said placing a hand on top of Steves.

"we get to meet him soon." Steve said his smile getting bigger. 

"yeah we do." Tony agreed kissing Steve. 

Steve and Tony spent the rest of the night talking about their baby boy about what they were going to do once he was here and how happy they were that they would get to meet him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> And again I'm sorry for taking so long to post.   
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know so I can fix them.   
> I would love to know what you think of this chapter and the story in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10

"as much as I've loved being pregnant I just want this baby out." Steve told Tony as the two of the seat in the living room.

"he should be here any day now." Tony reminded Steve.

"he was surpassed to be here last week but guess what I'm still pregnant." Steve said getting annoyed.

"not much longer." Tony promise placing a hand on top of Steves that was resting on his Stomach. "just think that in a couple of days tops we'll have our baby boy in our arms."

"I know. And I've loved the last eight months being pregnant but I can't get up in my own, I can't sleep because I can't get comfortable and I have to pee all the time." Steve grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. "and I know in a couple of days we'll get to meet our baby boy."

"yeah, we will really soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was right because just five hours later Steve went into labour and ten hours after that they finally got to meet their baby boy.

"I don't think he's a Parker or a James." Steve admitted as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"so what do you think he looks like." Tony said looking up from his son and at Steve.

Steve seat there for a few minutes looking down at his son trying to think of a name that best suited him before quietly saying "Peter."

"Peter." Tony said liking the sound of the name. "yeah I like that."

"I was thinking of Peter Parker Stark-Rodgers."

"I like that." Tony said looking back down at the baby. "Peter Parker."

"I can't believe he's here." Steve looked up at Tony smiling the happiest he's ever been.

"neither can I." Tony agreed before he leaned forward ns kissed Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"everyone wants to come and meet him." Tony said a couple of hours later when he came back from getting a drink.

"they can come in." Steve said not looking up from Peter.

"I'll go get them." Tony said before leaving again.

"Hey." Natasha said a few minutes later as she walked into the room followed by the rest of the team.

"Hey, guys." Steve said looking up from Peter. "meet Peter Parker Stark-Rodgers."

"he so cute." Pepper said looking over at the baby.

Everyone got a chance to hold Peter and congratulate the happy couple before Steve got too tired and needed sleep.

"can we talk to Nat and Rohdey." Tony said as everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"what's up." Rohdey asked looking over at Tony.

"we wanted to ask if you too wanted to be his Godparents?" Tony asked looking over at his best friend.

"of course we would love to be." Rohdey said as the same Time Nat said. "yeah."

"you're our closest friends and we couldn't think of anyone better." Steve said smiling.

"thanks." Nat said as she gave Steve a small hug. "we'll let you sleep go knows your not going to get much of any time soon."

Steve just nodded as he yawned saying goodbye to his friends before he finally fell asleep Tony taking Peter from his arms and sitting in the chair beside the bed looking down at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was thinking that maybe I might make my step down from the Avengers a bit more permanent." Steve said to Tony as he feeds a one week old Peter.

"what do you mean?" Tony asked confused.

"I don't mean stop being an Avenger I just mean doing fewer missions. Spending more time at Shield. I want to stop all field work for about a year." Steve said having thought very hard about this.

"so you what it stops being Captain America?" Tony asked getting even more confused.

"no. I just want to stop for the next year and when I get back to being Captain America I want to focus more on my work with shield." Steve explained as Peter finished his bottle.

"okay. If that's what you want." Tony said understanding what it feels like to want to take a step down from being a superhero for a while. "I'll be right here."

"thanks for much." Steve was burping Peter as Tony walked over to him. "for everything."

"any time." Tony said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ONE YEAR LATER. 

 

"happy birthday baby." Steve said quietly to Peter after he blows out his candles. 

Peter just clapped and smiled as all of his family's attention was on him. 

"so you want to open your presents Pety pie?" Tony asked after Peter had tried a bit of cake. 

Peter just clipped even more. Tony took that as a yes picked his son up and with the team walked into the living room where all of Peters presents were. 

Peter got a lot of toys from his aunts and uncles as well as some clothes and teddies from Pepper and his parents. Although Peter had no idea what was going on he spent the whole day smiling happily that all the attention was on him. 

"I can't believe he's one already." Steve said looking down at Peter who was asleep in his lap nakerd from the big day he had. 

"I know. It's gone so quick." Tony agreed stoking some of Peters hair of his forehead. "it looked like he had Fun."

"Yeah, he spent the whole day smiling." Steve agreed. 

Steve smiled looking over at Tony at giving him a quick kiss.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Tony and Steve talking or watching TV as Peter slept in Steves' arms. 

The last year and a half hadn't always been easy but Steve and Tony had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate them.   
> And I would love to know what you thought of the last chapter. 
> 
> I have a couple more one shots and storys planned and written set after this one but I won't be able to post anything next week but I will post the week after.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed.  
> im sorry if theres any mistakes and if there is please let me know so i can fix them.  
> i would love to know what you think of the story


End file.
